Kiwi
by Willnira
Summary: Si, se sentía como un pervertido por observarla todo el tiempo. InuKag.


**Kiwi**

**Summary:** Si, se sentía como un pervertido por observarla todo el tiempo. InuKag.

_Aclaraciones:_

-diálogos-

"pensamientos"

Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenece,

Escuchen la de KIWI-maroon 5!

**ONE-SHOT!**

"_I see you out, you never cared"_

Ya llevaba mucho tiempo viéndola, había algo en esa boca que estaba pintada de color rosado y la manera en que caminaba y recorría la habitación con sus largas y torneadas piernas. Usaba mayas negras con ese traje de sastre gris, el tacón de sus zapatillas la hacía ver más alta.

Levanto su ceja y continúo observándola mientras movía su silla con su cuerpo simplemente para observarla mejor, deseaba romperle las medias y despeinarla un poco. Sonrió para el mismo mientras giraba para darle la espalda al mundo, regreso su vista para fingir que trabajaba un poco y solo la busco con la mirada.

Se sentía como un pervertido.

Y ella continuaba con sus ojos cafés mirando todo menos a el, soltó un suspiro y continuo a su trabajo esta vez de verdad.

Llevaba horas trabajando en un proyecto y necesitaba unos diseños de forma urgente, se levanto para ir por una taza de café y cuando observo con detenimiento ya era de noche y ya estaban sus trabajadores retirándose, miro el reloj de su brazo y vio la hora las ocho y media.

El no iba a regresar a casa todavía, necesitaba entregar esos proyectos y eran para el día siguiente. Estiro su cuerpo y sintió algo agradable en sus pies, se preparo una taza de café y noto como estaban sus trabajadoras nerviosas de que el estuviera ahí sirviéndose café.

-¿No te vas a ir todavía?-Su amigo Miroku llego con la corbata desabrochada y unas terribles ojeras, el muy bastardo pidió dos días de descanso-

-No, tengo que entregar unas cosas mañana a primera hora...-Miroku puso su rostro de sorpresa y entonces observo a su amigo caminar solo y cansado, el se encogió de hombros, respiro hondamente y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su querida mujer esperándole-

Y antes de que su amigo entrara a su oficina se apresuro a hablarle para decirle con su madura voz lo siguiente:-No te quedes tan tarde...-Inuyasha se volteo un poco para asentir y entro a su oficina, era una persona muy importante en la oficina, un socio y aunque debía de tener uno o dos guardaespaldas confiaba en la seguridad de su empresa y en su chofer que siempre estaba a disposición de el.

Continuo tecleando y escribiendo los pequeños planos en su computadora y mientras notaba que estaba pasando el tiempo, se quito primero la chaqueta, se fue desabrochando los botones de las mangas de su camiseta y luego se la arremango hasta por encima de los codos, desabotono los primeros dos botones y estaba seguro de que su corbata estaba en el suelo, no estaba usando ya los zapatos y el café que se había querido cenar ya estaba helado.

Parpadeo con cansancio, faltaban un par de arreglos y se sentía estresado. Se recostó un poco y cerró sus ojos, necesitaba un poco más de tiempo y más creatividad, soltó un largo suspiro y con esos breves segundos en que cerro sus ojos sintió la energía recorrer en su cuerpo.

No faltaba mucho, solo necesitaba apresurarse.

Y a su mente vino esa mujer de ojos cafés con bonitos labios, ¿Sabría su nombre? Y entonces las interrogantes fluyeron en su mente y al ver que faltaban doce minutos para las doce, agito su cabeza y continúo moviendo esos dedos.

Desde que era un infante la mayoría de los adultos pasaban diciéndole que se la pasaba jugando mucho en su mente, igual y por eso era muy creativo porque imaginaba con demasiado ímpetu y no se avergonzaba de eso.

Al día siguiente fue uno de los primeros en llegar, le pico al elevador y se imagino que tenía esa suave melodía en su cabeza, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y el entro.

Bajo su mirada café y noto que estaba solo, levanto su ceja y cuando le pico al botón del piso al que iba su sorpresa aumento pues la puerta se abrió y era esa joven hermosa de cabello castaño y ojos cafés, con labios rosados y esta vez usando un traje de color azul marino, llevaba medias negras, con zapatillas rosas de charol que combinaban con el bolso largo, su cabello estaba suelto y se veía muy cómoda a su lado.

-Buenos días señor Taisho-Y su corazón dejo escapar un par de latidos y sonrió-

-Buenos días, señora Higurashi-Deseaba no escucharse ni verse tan tonto, ella rió un poco y entonces el juro que sintió sus mejillas arder, más femenino no podía ser...-

-Señorita, aun no estoy casada-Y enseño sus dedos sin ningún anillo, al menos ella sabía su nombre y era muy sonriente-¿Se quedo muy tarde ayer?-El la miro sorprendido y entonces ella agrego:-Yo también me quede tarde, como a las diez...Y usted aun seguía trabajando-Y ella sonrió de una forma dulce, sus ojos brillaron y ella era lo más bonito que había visto en tan pocas horas. Y recordó como el había caminado por toda su oficina, moviendo sus manos y hablando solo, se quito y volvió a poner la chaqueta, miro por las grandes ventanas en busca de algo y regreso a volver a hablar solo. Llevaría en su mente la imagen del jefe haciendo esas pequeñas peripecias, le trajo recuerdos de la preparatoria de cuando exponía enfrente del espejo a nadie deseando algún día poder dar grandes conferencias-

-Si, más tarde todavía...Hay mucho trabajo, muchos papeles que archivar...-Ella asintió y entonces se cuestiono algo y el noto esa pregunta-Oh disculpa, ¿Deseas decir algo?-Posiblemente era la línea más típica de todas-

-Si, ¿Usted va a tiendas chanel a comprar sus trajes? ¿Qué clase de comidas come usted? La verdad no creía mucho en caminar a lado de alguien muy importante y no preguntarme esas cosas-El comenzó a reírse al notar como ella estaba seria ante sus preguntas, el continuo riéndose y las puertas del elevador se abrieron y el la miro de esa forma juguetona-

-Sango, mi...encargada de imagen personal-Ella asintió y continuo su camino al otro lado-

Ahora si se sentía como un pervertido por haberse imaginado esas cosas, pero la idea de querer romperle las medias aun no desaparecían.

"_But it's so strange, it's something new"_

Y procuraba buscar momentos para poder hablar con ella, aprovechaba ir a la cafetería, el elevador y hacía cosas alocadas.

Veinticuatro años, después de todos esos corazones que había roto y las veces en que se lo rompieron, se lo volvieron a pegar y lo volvieron a destruir...A pesar de todas esas veces en que había jugado a estar enamorado, encontraba a alguien que le gustaba observar. La veía y ella caminaba con sus trajes de colores, papeles en la mano y una sonrisa en veces volteaba y sus miradas se encontraban, el le sonreía y ella sonreía con un color rosado en sus mejillas.

Era muy poco lo que sabía de ella.

Le había prometido a Miroku hacer una pequeña investigación, así que apareció a las tres de la tarde afuera de una florería, llego con un par de lentes oscuros una imagen tan relajada y entrando mientras hacía la seña de silencio.

-Aquí va a estar mi hermosa Sango...-Y con eso solo pudo entender todo-Y con esa mujer que tanto observas...-Y entonces puso más atención a lo que su compañero estaba diciendo-

Entro con cuidado mientras observaba como estaban las dos amigas caminando entre las flores de color verdes, los dos caminaron apresurados a esconderse o mejor dicho Miroku comenzó a halar a Inuyasha para esconderse, como un sujeto salido de alguna película el se quito sus lentes camino apresurado a donde estaba la encargada y su...bueno, Sango. Inuyasha lo siguió mientras veía como su amigo hacia una entrada de película.

-¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Qué demonios hace ese individuo aquí?-Kagome solo sonrió y noto que su amiga estaba tratando de esconderse con su mano y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas-

-Señorita, Sango...-Y le beso la mano haciendo un momento gracioso, Inuyasha entro en escena rolando sus ojos y sonriéndole a Kagome mientras ella sonreía y lo saludaba con la mano-

-¿Qué estaba buscando, señorita?-Pregunto la encargada mientras ella tragaba un poco y sonreía hacia Miroku-

-Solo quería un pequeño arreglo con rosas-La señorita asintió y entonces Sango cambio su parecer-Es para el hospital, así que algo bonito y elegante...-Miroku levanto su ceja y asintió-

-Que sean tres diferentes arreglos a nombre de la señorita, que sean elegantes, bonitos y llamativos...-La señorita asintió y agarro la tarjeta de crédito de Miroku, Sango simplemente hizo una mueca y el sonrió-Es la primera vez que te veo en otra ropa que no sea el uniforme, y te vez hermosa...-Ella simplemente lo empujo un poco y el se encogió de hombros-

-¿Por qué haces esto?-Miroku frunció su entrecejo y no entendió la situación, normalmente las chicas se emocionaban cuando les compraban algo-

-No me siento cómoda recibiendo tus regalos... Y lo sabes-Ella estaba un poco molesta y Kagome solo le dio un leve golpe en el brazo-

-¿Un gracias?-Sango solo la miro molesta y Kagome levanto su ceja-¿Qué? Compro flores y estoy segura de que _no_ te va a pedir nada a cambio...¿Verdad?-Miroku asintió mientras Sango mordía su labio un poco molesta y entonces pensaba en algo y sonreía para agregar-

-De acuerdo, yo invito la comida...Aquí, saliendo, restaurante barato ¿De acuerdo?-Los dos asintieron mientras Kagome sonreía y observaban juntas las hermosas flores y plantas que tenían-

-¡Sango que belleza, tu serás mi postre!-Y al decir eso se lanzo una discusión de palabras muy fuerte-

-¿Jamás entenderá?-Pregunto Kagome haciendo que Inuyasha solo negara-

-Es así desde que lo recuerdo, aunque con Sango es diferente...Normalmente las molesta uno o dos días, después finge que no las conoce porque tiene ese delirio de que "_todas quieren compromiso y que después de dos citas quieren casarse con el"_-Y al decir eso uso comillas con sus dedos haciendo que Kagome sonriera y riera-Pero con Sango...creo que ya lleva más de semanas detrás de ella...-Kagome asintió y ambos miraron a sus amigos-

-¡Kagome! No lo tolero-Kagome solo rolo sus ojos y se cruzo de brazos-

-Tú fuiste quien lo invito a comer-Y de nuevo comenzaron a discutir, Kagome entonces le indico que se agachara un poco y luego le susurro lo siguiente:-¿Y si nos fugamos? Los dejamos aquí, ¿Qué te parece?-No podía creer su bendita suerte, y asintió haciendo que primero saliera el con cuidado y como habían sospechado, los dos que discutían sobre las flores ni siquiera notaron la ausencia de sus amistades-

"_Amazing feelings I have for you"_

Y corrieron un poco hasta llegar a una esquina, ella estaba riéndose mientras imaginaba el rostro de su amiga y el solo estaba viéndola sonriendo.

El sol calentaba sus cuerpos y juntos estaban experimentando nuevas sensaciones, ella aun sujetaba su mano como si todo estuviera excelente, y sonreía mientras luego abría sus hermosos ojos y lo veía haciendo algo eterno entre los dos.

-¿Qué quieres hacer, compañera de escapes?-Ella entonces sonrió y soltó un suspiro-

-¿Te gustan los deportes?-El asintió, en realidad le daban igual-¡Excelente! Vamos a un bar y vemos un partido y...Si eso quieres-El volvió a asentir emocionado mientras la veía emocionada, ella comenzó a caminar por las calles con desesperación-En realidad no quería venir a buscar flores, así que le di la información a Miroku...Y que bueno que te trajo, me sentiría muy alcohólica si caminara sola en busca de un bar...-Y ella hablaba mucho y rápido de seguro estaba nerviosa-

-¿Es americano? Yo solía jugarlo cuando estaba en la preparatoria-Ella asintió y ambos entraron al local, había muchos hombres y mujeres sirviendo el alcohol y ahí estaban los dos cerca de una televisión. El sonido de la televisión sonaba en todo el local-

-Yo pago la primera ronda...-Se sorprendió cuando vio que ella pidió una cerveza helada y no un daiquiri de fresa-

Ella estaba emocionada conforme pasaba el partido y el se contagió, terminaron haciéndose amigos de un hombre de cuarenta años que era marino y de otros más, servían tarros de cerveza y se sorprendió de ver la tolerancia al alcohol que ella tenía. Cantaron un par de canciones, siguieron viendo el juego y todos estaban emocionados.

-¡YO INVITO ESTA RONDA!-Kagome se levanto un poco y levanto su tarro-

-¿Te estas divirtiendo?-No le interesaba que el viera su lado rudo y el asintió y comenzó a aprovecharse de la situación, se sentó a su lado y puso sus manos en sus hombros. Hizo algo que notara que apoyaban al mismo equipo-

Después de un par de horas, ella termino oliendo a cerveza, con el cabello desordenado y sus tenis un poco pisoteados.

-Este cuerpo es inmune al alcohol-Inuyasha se carcajeo y ella agrego-¡Es enserio! Cinco tarros grandes y no siento nada...-El solo se encogió de hombros, deseaba besarla y hacerle algo más pero no quería aprovecharse-

Y ahora ella parecía estar coqueteándole, el levanto su ceja y simplemente le movió un mechón de cabello y se acerco para besarla. Probo esos labios después de un tiempo, sabían a algo de diversión y la verdad es que ella también le correspondió.

-¿Cuál es tu color favorito?-El entonces tuvo que jugar al juego de las preguntas, ella lo miro de una forma avergonzada y sonrió. No sabía si tenía sentido alguno su relación, pero no le desagradaba que el la mirara tanto...-

-Verde, ¿y el tuyo?-El se detuvo a pensar, hacía tanto tiempo que no conquistaba chicas de esa forma y tuvo que admitirlo era muy divertido regresar a esos buenos tiempos-

-Rojo... ¿Las cinco cosas que más te gusten?-Ella se dedico a pensar un poco-

-Leer, caminar, juegos de futbol, los bares y ver películas, ¿Y a ti?-Sin darse cuenta ya no le hablaba de usted, además de que tenían una edad cercana...-

-películas, las chicas, los carros, bares y observarte-Aunque había sido un poco vergonzoso lo que dijo, el parecía estar muy cómodo con decir esas cosas. Ella se sonrojo y sintió una especie de rara emoción en su estomago, su corazón estaba acelerándose con cada segundo y no podía ignorar esa mirada dorada-

Sus pequeñas pláticas comenzaban en las escaleras cuando el salía a fumar un poco y ella fingía que iba a sacar copias.

-¡¿Vez? ¡Te dije que iban a besarse! Me debes una cita-Ella era tan extrovertida y el solo rolo sus ojos-

-Me siento como una mujer de espectáculos, siempre me entero de todo antes que tu, ¡Y no soy mujer!-Kagome sonrió y antes de poder continuar hablando la puerta de las escaleras se abrió y vieron a una mujer de una edad adulta, con su cabello recogido en un chongo, su ropa limpia y con un rostro lleno de seriedad, aunque al ver como estaba su hijo fingió una sonrisa-

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?-Inuyasha asintió y Kagome solo se despidió con un saludo en forma de militar-

Su madre no estaba feliz, y afuera de la puerta de la escalera estaba su guardaespaldas Myoga.

-¿Por ella has estado descuidando el trabajo?-Cruzo sus brazos y fruncióel entrecejo haciéndole ver a su querido hijo que estaba molesta ante la forma en que el pretendía que todo estaba bien-Hijo hay cifras, lugares, números, decisiones...que tomarse y no podemos retrasar en trabajo porque tu imaginación se llena con otras cosas ¿entiendes? Es excelente la idea de que tienes a alguien en tu cabeza, y en lo personal espero que no sea como Kikyou, esa zorra jamás me agrado...Solo te doy el consejo de que no olvides tu trabajo, ¿de acuerdo?-Inuyasha asintió mientras veía como su mamá se retiraba después de darle un beso en la frente y luego colocaba su sonrisa y se retiraba-

Comenzo con nuevos proyectos, desde ideas de fotografía hasta edición de maquetas para edificios, era muy difícil y más cuando lo que debía de construir eran casas de cuatro paredes y puertas y ventanas, borro algunas cosas y coloco nuevamente su lapicero en sus dedos. Detestaba cuando andaba nulo en el aspecto de imaginación, necesitaba un trago o un café. Una noche larga de esas en donde ni siquiera te das cuenta de lo tarde que es y cuando sales la noche parece que te esta consumiendo, eran de esas noches en donde al día siguiente amanecería más ojeroso que de costumbre.

Y alrededor de las ocho de la noche, mo incluso más tarde apareció ella con una sonrisa.

-Escucha recatado, vamos a ir por unas golfas y unas bebidas, ¿Qué te parece?-El rió un poco ante la forma en que ella dijo golfas y levanto su rostro. Ella sintió el latido de su corazón más fuerte que nunca, el con su corbata desajustada, sin cahqueta y luciendo totalmente informal a pesar de llevar traje-

-Me gustaría pero tengo que entregar unos proyectos-Kagome en eso murmuro algo y el sonrió-Te invito un trago, tengo un poco de tequila y vodka en mi pequeño bar y si deseas podemos hablar de tus penas y así podre trabajar-Ella asintió y fue por el alcohol-

Al regresar vio sus trabajos y noto las perfectas líneas que había. Todos sus trabajos se veían muy delicados y limpios.

Le dejo un recado en su agenda que decía _"jefe, no mezcle golfas con alcohol"_ y ante su pequeña broma fue ella la única que se encontró riéndose ante su maldad.

El regreso maldiciendo por el teléfono, y haciendo muchas llamadas. Ella se levanto de su silla y noto como el estaba moviéndose con rapidez y buscando entre sus cosas.

-_si, ¿Por qué no me avisaron de esa reunión?-_El miro el reloj de su brazo-_Son las nueve y media, solo quiero un vodka barato y un par de golfas para festejar, no quiero una grande fiesta ni mujeres en vestido de gala-_Se disculpo con Kagome por decir golfas-_Madre, estoy trabajando en esos planos, así que no, no puedo ser tu pareja...Dile a Miroku, a el le encanta acompañar a mujeres-_y comenzó a reírse un poco-_¡No! no me rió de ti, es muy gracioso... Hazlo como cuando le pedías a Miroku que te acompañara al dentista, así...-_y tuvo que aguantar sus ganas de reírse pues sabía bien que su mamá iba a terminar llamar a Miroku-_Estoy trabajando...-_Y al decir eso comenzo a hacer unos sonidos con su boca-

Y colgó.

-¿Tu mamá?-Inuyasha asintió y cerro sus ojos por breves segundos-Sirve, por favor...Disculpa por eso-Kagome asintió y entonces sirvió el alcohol y comenzó a ver como estaba Inuyasha de cansado y estresado-

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? Por que esta bien demostrar cuando es mucho el trabajo...-El entonces se acomodo un poco y le enseño unos pequeños planos de papel a Kagome-

-Todas son iguales, ¿sabes por qué? Porque son lo mismo que se usan, no razonan y no cambian, es aburrido...Y más porque soy un experto en eso, líneas, curvas, ovaladas...Siempre las mismas figuras-Kagome entonces entendió lo que el quería decir y le gano la palabra-

-Pero eres Inuyasha el rey de las líneas, puedes crear tus formas y tus cosas-Y solo le agarro la cabeza haciendo que el frunciera un poco-Tu caminas con un mundo en tu cabeza, solo debes planear ese mundo y hacerlo tuyo...Eso es lo que haces-Inuyasha asintió y negó no muy convencido por lo que acababa de escuchar-

Le hablo al chofer para decirle a ella que se retirara, necesitaba un poco de soledad.

¿Estaba bien si trataba de seducirla?

Trabajo la mayor parte de la noche, no le gusto ningún modelo salvo uno, muy extraño y fuera de lo que normalmente haría. Estaba frustrado, algo no le gustaba, le parecía todo igual y parecido.

El salió de su oficina y camino, a los segundos ella le acompaño dispuesta a preguntarle cosas. En su mirada dorada había algo más, llevaban más de días, semanas e incluso meses ya con esa relación de conocidos.

-Y en eso viene Sango a decirme...-Antes de que ella pudiera decir más, se lanzo sobre ella para besarla-

La beso de forma profunda haciendo que con el peso de el terminaran pegados en la pared, quiso besarla por más tiempo, beso rápido y fuerte esa boca de Kagome la cual le correspondía de una forma agradable, beso la comisura de sus labios, su mejilla, su frente, su barbilla y también beso su clavícula. Y regreso una vez más a su boca, jugando con sus labios y su lengua de una forma divertida, al despegarse de ella lo hizo haciendo un gruñido.

Kagome solo pensó lo siguiente: "wow"

"_I wanna give you something better"_

Los siguientes días fue como si nada hubiera pasado, se le descompuso el cerebro. Intento pellizcarse y comprobar que todo había sido verdad pero todo parecía como un pequeño lapso de imaginación.

Soltó un suspiro y tiro el café, murmuro una grosería y se dedico a limpiar el café.

-¡Arg! Taisho tiene la culpa...-Dijo mientras continuaba limpiando su pequeño desorden-

Podía embriagarla y hacerla suya, tecleo rápido en su ordenador.

Rasco su cabeza y se levanto apresurado.

Se fue muy temprano y no regreso hasta después de dos días, tenía ese semblante serio y hasta temía hacerle una broma por temor a como reaccionaria.

El tiempo paso muy rápido, las palabras ya no se formaron con facilidad. Soltó un suspiro, el también suspiro y las preguntas entraron en su cerebro. Se sentía muy estúpido y demasiado cansado, volvió a desaparecerse hasta el día siguiente cuando todo parecía estar en caos y el tiempo estaba ya por finalizar.

Subió por las escaleras, el elevador no parecía llegar y entonces la vio bajando las escaleras. Ella se veía muy hermosa, sonrió fue lo más casual que pudo hacer.

-¿Cómo te fue de viaje?-El asintió y entonces camino rápido o mejor dicho subió los escalones y cuando llego al lado de ella, ella pareció que se iba a caer y la estrecho rápido en sus brazos-

-¿Iras a la fiesta de inauguración, la fiesta de la empresa?-Ella asintió y el sonrió mientras pasaba y le acariciaba la cabeza-

-espero verte ahí, en vestido y...siendo tú-Ella sonrió sin entender muy bien lo que había sucedido-

El joven Inuyasha tenía una voz varonil, demasiado atractiva y un par de brazos que no eran musculosos y aún así eran fuertes.

Usando un vestido de color rojo, en tacones y bien peinada lo vio bailando con una mujer muy hermosa.

Es cierto el no había dicho que iba a ir con ella a la fiesta, sintió coraje y algo más en su cuerpo. Bebió su primer copa y escucho las palabras que el dijo, esa mujer continuaba a su lado sujetándole el brazo, ella rolo sus ojos y el parecía encantado de que ella tocara su brazo.

Asco, celos y coraje en la fiesta.

El no era de ella, el tenía permiso de salir con quien fuera y lo peor es que eso hacía, ni le daba...Comenzó a sentirse más molesta con solo pensar, igual y a el le interesaba más estar con esa clase de mujeres, no era como ella, le gustaría poder ser amable y más agradable...Pero le era imposible.

Apretó su puño, solo le dijo buenas noches y se retiro.

Detestaba esos lugares, esas fiestas y más ver a Inuyasha con otra.

No tenían tanto contacto, pero todo era más visual.

-Creí que habías invitado a Kagome-Miroku encendió un cigarrillo y le regalo uno a su mejor amigo, Inuyasha contuvo el humo del cigarro y luego lo expulso-

-Olvide decirle, ¿Quieres ir conmigo? Es una chica, debió malinterpretarme...Planeaba escaparme y llevarla a algún bar...-Miroku se carcajeo y llevo un par de hebras detrás de su oreja, tenía el pelo un poco largo y la verdad solo lo tenía así porque a Sango le gustaba-

-¿Cómo en esos viejos tiempos?-Inuyasha asintió mientras lo miraba un poco-

-Así es, cuando podías entrar a la piscina estando todo frío solo por una apuesta, ¿difícil de entender?-Miroku se encogió de hombros y los dos continuaron hablando más, regresaron a ese lugar donde las mujeres venían vestidas de envidia con rizos y lujuria en sus pantaletas-

"_Show me how to care_

_Get everything out…"_

Ella estaba en su oficina con mucho enfado en su mirar.

-No podre ser como todas las demás, jamás...Si me lo pides me muero, y aun así no puedo evitar verte, me gusta verte es algo sorprendente...Y me gustaría saber ¿Qué es lo que piensas? Porque yo siento que voy a explotar...-Y para continuar decirle todo, agradeció que las ventanas estuvieran cerradas y que sus tacones la hicieran más alta pues lo beso de esa forma en que ya traía ganas-

El dio un par de pasos atrás, el ataque femenino era muy bueno.

-Pensaba que ya te habías dado cuenta de estos _sentimientos sorprendentes que tengo hacia ti..._-Remarco todas las palabras en su oído y la hizo sonrojar, el mundo desapareció y fue ella quien continuo besándolo por más tiempo-

El desabrocho más su corbata, la cargo un poco y la sentó en su escritorio, siempre le fascino esa escena donde el hombre cargaba a la mujer y la sentaba en algo. Ella continuo respondiendo a sus besos, todo estaba cerrándose en su cabeza y ella continuaba haciendo su magia y besándolo.

Ya tenía todo el labial en su rostro, no podía detenerse ni deseaba hacerlo.

Eran adultos y por consecuente ya sabía lo que sucedería.

Y era tan extraño, ella era perfecta para el. Ella tenía la piel más suave, la beso aun más y después fue ella quien se separo un poco confundida.

-Inuyasha-El la volteo a ver confundido viendo como estaba ella, un poco despeinada y con su camiseta mal acomodada-Desde ahora la mujer más bonita, soy yo ¿De acuerdo?-El asintió confundido y simplemente la miro como detenía la puerta y el le dijo-

-Kagome...-Ella volteo a verla y entonces el agrego:-Ni creas que esto no va a terminar-Y después hizo algo en sus labios que la hizo sonrojar.

_¡Oh! confiaría en esa mujer para que no se destruyera todo tan rápido, en verdad le gustaba como ella hablaba y todo lo que ella hacía..._

_En verdad...le gustaba._

**FIN.**

**Notas del autor:**

**Muy cursi?, losé...muy extraño? También, necesitaba escribir algo...**

**He estado escuchando a maroon 5, háganlo...me siento muy extraña y padre escuchando a ese grupo. ADORO AL VATO!**

**Hahaha**

_DEJEN REVIEWS._

"_Tiempo es algo que no nos pertenece..."_

Willnira.


End file.
